


Fixing Up

by crna_macka



Series: Either Side of the Tracks [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crna_macka/pseuds/crna_macka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven puts in the overtime and accepts the woman's complimentary coffee every time she shows up at the garage for a progress report.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing Up

**Author's Note:**

> 4\. Secret relationship fill for the [28-day challenge](http://the-100-femslash.tumblr.com/post/109795013900/do-you-write-fics-do-you-love-the-100-are-you-a)

Abby Griffin has been coming around every day for a week - sometimes twice a day - checking up on Raven's progress with the seriously vintage jeep she had towed in the Friday before. She's paying extra for a rush job, so Raven puts in the overtime and accepts the woman's complimentary coffee every time she shows up at the garage for a progress report.

Wick takes to complaining about it right away. "Are you kidding me, Reyes? You're letting a _Griffin_ push you around?"

"She's not 'pushing,'" Raven says from under the hood of some poor college kid's beater. There are holes in the body that have been duct taped over, but she's expected to make the engine run at least through to finals. She promised she could do that much. "She paid up front. And you're saving how much every time she brings that Starbucks crap?"

The Griffins aren't the worst things to come down from Alpha Hills, but Abby doesn't do her reputation any favors when Wick slips up, calling her "Mrs. Griffin," and she corrects him with a cool "It's _Doctor_ Griffin."

"You know her husband died like, a year ago? Stop being an ass about it," Raven says one time after Abby leaves the shop. So now, if anything, Wick greets the woman as "Doc" or nothing at all.

Raven really doesn't mind having a regular visitor at work. Abby stays out of the way and is genuinely interested in hearing about what Raven is doing to the car, and in some ways, it's better than when Finn used to come around all the time. (Before he got his stupid ass sent to juvie. Stupid, stupid.) Abby seems intrigued by the inner workings of a vehicle and how they can be modified - how _Raven_ is modifying them.

"Clarke is going to want to know," Abby excuses her curiosity. "It - the jeep was her father's. She's going to want to know everything we changed."

Raven has a hazy memory of Clarke from years ago. Bright kid, but not really suited to Arkburg's public school system. "So she's a lot like you, huh?" Raven peeks around dull metal to catch Abby's smile. 

"Maybe," Abby allows. "You would get along, I think."

Raven pauses, giving herself a moment by wiping her hands on a greasy rag. "I don't know about that."

"She appreciates intelligence. You can't argue you don't have it. You graduated from high school a year early and would have been the top of your class. You practically run the best auto repair in town, and the only thing holding you back is that you have to establish a reputation to support your credentials."

"Yeah, just have to spread the word that I'm the most awesome," Raven says cockily, preening a little under the unexpected flattery. She's not sure how the older woman knows all that about her, but she appreciates the attention. And the coffee, which she takes from Abby's waiting hand.

Leaning against the workbench instead of hiding under the body of a car, she can see the weariness under Abby's amusement, the loosening of tension that probably builds up constantly in her line of work.

"She should be ready for a test drive in a couple of days." Raven nods to indicate the Griffins' jeep. "You gonna join me?"

Abby's got a genuine smile when she lets it be. It deepens the lines of her face and damn if it doesn't deepen Raven's enjoyment of their visits, too, when she manages to draw it out.

"I'm not going to say no..."

Raven grins. "You want me to pick you up from work? Keep it a secret at home?"

Abby shakes her head ruefully. "Work's not secret enough. Let me know when, and I'll meet you here."

It doesn't matter that the coffee is still too hot. Raven has to hide her excitement that the answer is definitely not a _no_ , that maybe this one job isn't where her time with Abby has to end.


End file.
